


To Company

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [15]
Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: Drinking, Gen, finale reaction, the bar at the end of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry erases his timeline and ends up at a familiar bar, with a familiar drinking buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Company

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the Flash finale and after that and the Legends' one I thought of this.

The last thing Barry saw before the world turned blurry was his mother’s smile.  _A good thing to end your life on_ , he decided. He was prepared for death. He had saved his mother and erased his own timeline while doing it. 

His dad would never get arrested, he wouldn’t move in with Joe… Maybe he and Iris would meet at school, become friends, and eventually married. Barry had to believe they would be happy. 

Eobard Thawne wouldn’t kill Wells, maybe Jesse would even be born on this earth now. The Particle Accelerator wouldn’t be build and there would be no Flash, no metas, no reason for Zoom to come here. Earth, his Earth, was safe.

He was sad he wouldn’t meet Cisco and Caitlin now, but maybe it was for the best, too. Caitlin could be happy with Ronny, and Cisco could find someone away from STAR Labs and all the craziness around The Flash.

Suddenly, the blurriness before his eyes faded and Barry stumbled as he found himself in a different house - or, well, a bar. A very familiar bar.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Scarlet Speedster. What brings you here?”

Barry’s eyes widened and he whirled around towards the bar. Leonard Snart sat there, completely relaxed, a shot glass in his hand and a bottle of Vodka next to his elbow.

“Snart?” Barry blurted out. “What… how… Why are you here? Where is here?”

Snart lifted an eyebrow. “Always such a talker… I have no idea where exactly we are, but I’m here because I died.”

Barry walked closer, taking the seat next to Snart, after it was kicked back from the bar by a heavy boot. “What do you mean, you died? What happened to you?”

Snart emptied his glass and shrugged. “Did what you always wanted me to do. Became a hero.”

Barry shook his head. “That’s… I never wanted you to _die.”_

“I know that, Barry,” Snart replied with an eyeroll. “But it happened anyway. There was this… whole thing with a bomb that would set free Time and save the world from an immortal asshole, and someone needed to hold down a lever to make it happen. Raymond was supposed to do it, but Mick wouldn’t let him. And I… I couldn’t…” He broke off, filling and downing another shot of Vodka. 

Barry nodded and put his hand on Snart’s arm for a second. “I get it,” he said and noted the flash of gratitude on the former thief’s face. “I’m really proud of you, Snart.”

“It’s Len,” Snart said. “If we’re both here in this weird limbo, you should be able to call me by my first name.”

“Len it is,” Barry agreed.

“Why are you here though?” Len asked next. “Did you do something stupid again and got yourself killed?”

Barry snorted. “You’re one to talk,” he teased. “But no. Well. Not really. I went back in time and saved my mom.”

Len lifted an eyebrow. “You erased your own timeline? Bold move, Scarlet.”

Barry shrugged. “Yeah, well. Zoom - a speedster from another earth - killed my dad in front of me. Pushed me over the edge.”

“I’m sorry,” Len said after a pause and Barry nodded in thanks. “Another earth, huh?”

“Yeah, apparently there are lots of other universes. I went to two already.”

“Well, I traveled through space and time, so… yeah, I can believe in other universes, too,” Len said nonchalantly, making Barry laugh. 

Len then moved to lean over the bar, grabbing a bottle of amber liquid and two tumblers. 

“Now that we’re both stuck here, lets have a drink,” he said, filling both tumblers and added an ice cube to both.

“I can’t get drunk,” Barry said on autopilot. 

Len rolled his eyes. “Scotch isn’t for getting drunk, Barry. It’s for the company.”

Barry took the offered glass then. “So… for you and me?”

“In this case, yes,” Len nodded.

“To company then,” Barry said and they clinked glasses before taking a sip.

“Wait, did you say you traveled through _space_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
